


Day 1: Dirty Talk

by Folle



Series: Frisky February 2020 [1]
Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: From slashthedice's event over on tumblr, Frisky February.Day 1: Dirty TalkBilly Lenz x Male s/o
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader
Series: Frisky February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623325
Kudos: 81





	Day 1: Dirty Talk

It’s on these still winter nights, when the snow outside is undisturbed that Billy is his sweetest. As soon as the holidays are over, he comes down from his high, and crawls down from the freezing attic and into your bed once everything in the house has settled down for the night.

The sorority sisters, who were kind enough to smuggle you into the unused bedroom after you had a falling out with your roommates, look the other way. Oh, you have a boyfriend you smuggle in? Their lips are sealed. No one was going to find out about it. Any nasty rumor your old roommates try to spread about you you sleep with will be swiftly snuffed out

Even on nights like this, they should know better, with the snow so unmarred and sparkling under the street lamps, and casting an amber hue through your bedroom windows. Snow is drifted into large piles in the front lawn and side of the house by frenzied gusts. The fat flakes of snow falling blot out the black night sky, and everything seems frozen in time.

It has been snowing for days, and doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop any time soon. Everyone else in the house decided not to bother trying to get home on time, leaving the house empty and dark. Just you and Billy, and Claude curled up on the couch downstairs.

You had corralled Billy underneath you, his eyes going wide, and with a kiss, stealing the air from his lungs. You try to keep your kissing slow, spilling everything you wish he could understand into each press of your lips. Billy is difficult man to love, each declaration faded away after each episode, like his mind has been scrubbed clean. Sometimes it’s hours, or days, or weeks, but eventually he forgets, and hurts each time.

He remembers you, and the solid weight of our body on his, and fell of your sweaty skin shifting against him, but none of your sweet nothings, each whispered claim of lovely or brilliant or mad or _yours_. And each time you whisper your admiration, you can see that twinkling in his eyes like he _knows_ he should be remembering something, but he never does.

He jerks his head away from yours, and stares at you with those owl like hazel eyes. “W-want you in my, your big fucking cock splitting me open,” he whines and giggles, clutching at your sides and rolling up against you. “I-I-I’ll take you so _fucking_ good. Nrrrgh!” He loses control of his voice when you grind down against him and pant against his neck.

“Yeah?” you pant against his cheek. “And what would you do if I walked away? Just left you here so needy and desperate for my cock?” You get a hand between you two, and tease the outline of his painfully hard cock, playing with the button of his jeans.

Billy gasps and clings tightly to you, almostly painfully. “No!” he yells, burning anger seeping in. “You don’t get to- to lead me on, naughty whore! Bitch slut, I’m going to f-f-f-fuck! He gets you out of your shirt, and rakes angry red lines down your back, trying to hold on closer.

You hold him down into the bed, getting your back just out of his grasp. "No, what you’re going to do is get yourself out of those clothes while I go and raid Barb’s KY jelly so I can fuck you into the mattress, okay?”

Billy snaps his mouth closed and nods, and doesn’t even wait until you’re fully out of the bed before he’s ripping his turtleneck off, and squirming out of his jeans. This normally wouldn’t be an issue, but Billy got overzealous with the lube your last go round. And Barb really wouldn’t mind. She did anal, so she knew how much it hurt otherwise, right?

There’s a note attached to it that you ignore as you snatch it and head back to your room. Billy is sprawled across your bed, desperately working himself, as if he had completely forgotten you the moment you left. He flinches when you place a hand on his wrist. “Do you want me to prep you, or do you want to do it?”

Billy hums around the fingers he has in his mouth. “You,” he states. “F-feels fucking good when you do it.”

You rid yourself of the rest of your clothes, overtly aware of Billy’s eyes on you the entire time, and kneel between his legs.

The moment you slide a finger in, Billy is mewling and squirming underneath you, begging for another already. And you know he is, he’s always ready, so you oblige and scissor him. He stammers out half formed cuss words and moans when you press into his prostate, back arching and hands grasping your shoulders

“If you think this is good, just wait until I’m actually in you. Bet you’re real tight, but you can take it Billy, can’t you?”

He nods frantically and whines. “Now! Now, I want you in now! Fuck naughty Billy-” he moans at the loss of your fingers, but you’re quick to fill him right back up with you cock. You hitch his thighs up around your waist and keep a steady, solid pace.

And Christ, he’s tight, and from wailing moans, he likes it just as much as you do. “Feel so good, Billy. You like it when I fuck you like this? You just gotta take what I give you, but you love it. You talk all big about how you want to make me your fuck toy, but you were made for this, made for me making you my bitch.”

And it’s truly a throw up, because Billy sets a hars, fast pace that makes your eyes roll back into your head, but he also squeezed an entire bottle of lube into your ass because he thought it would be hilarious. At least it made everything sloppy and slick when he rammed into you.

Billy is normally quite the chatterbox, spilling filth from his mouth, but aside from his moans, and stuttering “fuck"s he doesn’t say much. You don’t really like it, but Billy feels amazing wrapped around your cock.

He mutters something, but you can’t quite hear it, so you order him to speak up. When he does, it’s not his own voice. "Br-brilliant mad boy, my l-lovely br-br-brilliant mad boy,” he get out, quiet and soft as if he was unsure of what he was actually saying.

It takes you so off guard in the best kind of way that you let out a long moan and bury yourself inside Billy, he follows pretty close behind, full of your cock and cum, gasping out for a breath he can’t seem to catch.

You collapse on top of him, and don’t even care about the tears trailing down your face. You hold his face between your hands, ignoring the creeping exhaustion and you stare at him, lips trembling and eyebrows furrowed. He mimics, wiping away the wetness on your cheeks and smiling through the blissed out look he has.

When doesn’t say anything, you pull him close and kiss him through the tears.


End file.
